


Heat Crisis of '58

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe- 1958, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marianne is a sensitive bean, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Overheating, Smut, lady lovin', marianne takes care of her lady, vaguely mentioned Catholic Schools and parental disapproval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though its a stifling 98 degrees (Fahrenheit) at night, Marianne still wants to take Alice to a drive-in movie and make out in Alice's truck





	

**Author's Note:**

> The highest recorded temperature in 1958 was 103 F, I believe. However, this is just a story and I don't guarantee degrees will be one hundred percent factual nor will the slang be.

It was so unbelievably hot. The heat wrapped around her tongue, bringing stinging tears to her eyes. A rough, over-starched blouse clung to her torso, dampened by sweat. She pressed her face into the pillow, huffing, “Marianne, come on, please.”

The woman chuckled, running a burning hand down Alice’s side, pressing her harder into the firm, uncomfortable plastic of the truck bed. They had laid out several blankets and brought a couple of pillows, one of which Alice was leaving a facial imprint upon, but they did little to protect from discomfort. They, in fact, made the stifling air seem all the worse. Marianne especially appeared to be unaware of Alice’s plight and unaffected by the broiling heat as she turned Alice over for another searing kiss.

She could taste the milky chocolate on Marianne’s tongue and the faint mint that settle on Alice’s tastebuds. (Marianne was positively addicted to those Jr. Mints.) Her body was buzzing with half-hearted interest at the prospect of perhaps getting it on with Marianne right there in the open. She told her hormones to go back to sleep because she had no intention of that happening. It was too miserably stuffy outside.

Seeing a movie at their local Drive-In theatre had seemed like such a brilliant plan at the time. Too bad nobody warned them it would be the hottest night of the year. Most cars had their windows up as much as possible with the speakers stretched on their cord through them with the A/C blasting, no doubt.

Meanwhile, Alice was being tortured by getting all hot and bothered by the prettiest girl she knew sticking her tongue down Alice’s throat. The Brit sighed into the kiss, enjoying it just a little too much to object. Frankly, she still could not believe Marianne bloody _Bonnefoy_ wanted to even put her mouth anywhere _near_ her. The girl was absolutely gorgeous with her flawless skin, perfectly highlighted blue eyes, and hair done up tastefully.

It was, at that moment, however, a bit messy. Flyaways stuck to Marianne’s forehead and other loose strands to her neck and the sides of her face, beautifully flushed and slick with sweat. Alice wanted to slide her fingers into that dark brown hair and tug the rest of it down from its bun. God, she was such a sucker for this woman.

Marianne pressed harder against her, deepening the kiss further than Alice could have thought possible. Was she searching for her tonsils or something?

Those talented, accursed fingers slid up Alice’s shirt moving towards her pathetically small chest. Marianne moved her mouth down, down, towards her clavicle, sucking and nipping on the two thin bones. Alice wanted to swat her hands away, but her mouth was just too distracting. She squeeze her eyes shut, trying to enjoy those fingers teasing her breasts. A small moan slipped past her lips.

The tiniest gust of wind passed, blowing more of Marianne’s freed, soft hair into Alice’s face. She couldn’t even enjoy the momentary temperature relief, engulfed as she was in Marianne’s sweet scent. Something thick, and syrupy, like honey and oh, so sweetly fruity filled her senses before Marianne was once again on the move, pushing her blouse up, over her chest and out of the way. White hot kisses trailed down her stomach, stealing her panting breath.

Those hands, oh _fuck_ , those hands were sliding up her thighs, moving to places they could not be. And oh, if they were caught, they would be in so much trouble. It would be so much worse than a stern talking to about public decency. Alice’s mother would absolutely murder her and Marianne’s parents would bury her alive and dance on both of their graves. Possibly as a ritual to rid their remains of any linger demonic spirits.

And none of it mattered. None of it mattered because _those hands_ , those hands were squeezing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and it was so overwhelmingly, _suffocatingly hot._ She was gasping, gasping for air and pleading. She had no idea what she was begging for, all she knew was she _needed._

That mouth nipped her thigh and she was sure Marianne could feel a different kind of heat warming her face because she was so _close_ but maybe, maybe it was just too hot to tell the difference because she was already pulling away.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

A gentle hand caressed her flushed, sweaty face, a thumb running over her cheek. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. “Fuck, it’s so _hot_ Mari… I _can’t,_ I can’t…”

“Okay, okay. Breathe. Breathe, _ma cherie.”_ Marianne whispered sweetly, hand barely there and so surprisingly comforting and loving.

Alice tried, but her lungs were just filled with more heat and her tongue felt like sandpaper. She wanted water and cold, cold air on her face…

“Come on, let’s move this into the car, okay?” Marianne suggested, looking a little concerned as she helped her up. Marianne guided her inside, turning the key in the ignition to get the A/C running. Alice laid down on the seat, feeling the leather stick to her skin uncomfortably. It was okay, though, because that air conditioning blowing into her face was absolute heaven. Even Marianne seemed to be enjoying it.

“I’ll go buy us some water bottles.” Marianne informed her, hand already pulling on the door handle.

Alice grabbed her wrist, shaking her head slowly. “No. Stay.”

Marianne smiled a little, bringing the hand up for a gentle kiss upon the knuckles. “I’m afraid I can’t. Hydration is incredibly important, especially if you just overheated. I’ll be right back, _ma cherie._ ”

She left her with that pet name floating around the truck as she let the A/C lull her into an almost stupor. She really was thirsty. She imagined waves of water rolling over her, crystal clear hydration filling her mouth. Finally, Marianne returned, bearing that beautiful hydrating fluid. Alice drank deeply from the bottle, the plastic crinkling and crumpling in her desperate hands. She surfaced after several moments, the contents half gone, and gasped for air.

Marianne chuckled, “Am I allowed to kiss you now?”

She wasted no time in answering, tugging Marianne forward and kissing her hard. The French woman ran her the tip of her tongue over the piercing in Alice’s. Alice sighed, enjoying as that mouth moved to suck on her bottom lip, teeth playing with her lip ring. Those brilliant hands were up to their mischief once more, fingering the hem of her skirt, fingertips dancing and ghosting across her upper thigh. This time, however, Alice was reciprocating, unable to resist skimming along her arms, waist, thighs, entire _body_. She wanted to touch, to explore, all of it.

She pulled away from Marianne’s searing kisses, opting to suck hard upon the base of her neck. Marianne groaned in appreciation, hands slipping up the back of her blouse, nails gently scratched at her back. Alice moaned at the feeling.

She wanted, needed, and she _had_ it. Alice welcomed the rush of hormones this time, ready for all and everything with that overwhelming suffocation gone from her lungs.

Marianne chuckled. Alice was _whining._

“What do you want,  _ ma cherie?  _ Whining tells me nothing, you know.” Marianne asked sweetly, traipsing a finger up Alice’s back.

“Get this bloody blouse off of me.” Alice hissed, squeezing Marianne’s hips.

Nimble fingers worked the buttons and the request was filled without hesitation. Marianne leaned forward once the irritating garment was slipped off and began sucking on the skin just above Alice’s bra. She gasped in slight surprise, nails biting into Marianne’s thighs unintentionally. 

Marianne nipped at her for it, but neither truly minded. 

And if Alice had anything positive to say about that wretched school they were forced to attend, Marianne looked absolutely stunning in the cliche way people expected of the Catholic school girl uniforms. No one else could pull it off. The truth of the matter was that Marianne looked amazing in everything. However, access given by those skirts was nothing short of brilliant. 

Alice slid her fingers up that skirt, fingertips running over the hem of Marianne’s underwear, grazing the uppermost part of her thigh where it joined to her torso. Marianne was perfectly sensitive there. And the way she gasped against Alice’s chest was proof. 

Apparently deciding that if Alice was going to invade clothing, Marianne could too, Marianne pushed her hands up under Alice’s bra.

Alice huffed something between a groan of pleasure and amused frustration. Although she was not particularly sensitive there, Marianne’s massaging felt amazing. Those hands slid around to her back to undo the supporting piece of clothing to gain better access. Alice offered no protests. 

Marianne gently pressed her down onto the seat, mouth returning to its activities on her chest, taking a preference to her ribcage while her hands massaged Alice’s breasts. Alice’s fingers curled around the cloth of Marianne’s underwear, tempted to just rip the obstruction away. However, Marianne got pissy when she did that, so she resisted. 

“All good?” Marianne checked, peeking up at her from her position, straddling Alice’s hips. 

Alice pushed away the annoyance she felt about the question. Although she’d rather keep going, no questions asked, she really  _ did  _ appreciate Marianne checking in every once in awhile to make sure nothing was being done that Alice did not very much want. 

Marianne was the kind of girl Alice’s mother would have adored, if not for the situation. A good girl that worked hard in school and was very well-mannered. Too bad she was really into girls, even if not so exclusively as Alice was. And perhaps that was worse. Alice wasn’t sure. And frankly, she didn’t care much beyond the teeth and lips pressed to her stomach. 

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could contain them, before she even realized she was saying them. “ _ I love you.”  _

Marianne stopped moving instantaneously. The girl drew away, not meeting her eyes. 

“Marianne?” Alice asked worriedly as the fabric slipped through her fingers and Marianne withdrew to the other end of the truck. 

“What did you say?” Marianne asked, staring at the steering wheel as though it were a crystal ball about to reveal her entire future.

Alice bit her lip hard. Why was Marianne so upset about this? “I… um… Iloveyou..” she managed in one rush of breath, staring at the roof of the truck.

“I see.” Marianne said quietly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Those two words made anger buzz under Alice’s skin, almost as hot as the world outside. “What is wrong with that, frog?” she demanded.

“It’s so easy to say that when someone is about to bang you, Alice. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned, you should never say things you don’t mean during sex. It hurts and you’ll just regret it.” Alice looked back at Marianne in shock, and was surprised to see that Marianne’s shoulders were trembling.

“Of  _ course  _ I-” Alice started, pushing herself upright indignantly.

“Don’t you dare say you meant it,” Marianne cut her off bitterly. “That is not the sort of thing you just blurt out with your fingers tangled around my underwear. It’s not the sort of thing to just blurt out at all.” 

“So, what? I’m never allowed to tell you how I feel about you?” Alice spat, confused and a little more than hurt. 

Marianne turned to her, and Alice had a hard time registering the tears in her eyes. Why were they there? Why were three words warranting for tears? “If you really felt like that, why tell me right now? Don’t you understand how awful that is? All sorts of meaningless things get thrown around when you’re blissed out. It’s absolute garbage.”

“Do I look blissed out to you right now?” Alice asked. The words in her head had been cutting and angry, but they came out meek and soft. Marianne crying scared her.

Marianne blinked. “Say it again.”

Something in her chest jolted at the demand. Twice she had said so and Marianne had not reacted very well. However, she forced the words to come out. It was true and she wasn’t going to let Marianne think otherwise. “I love you, you stupid frog.”

Marianne engulfed her in a hug before she had the last word out. “ _ Désolé. Je t’aime aussi.” _

Alice wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed a small kiss to her soft, brown curls. “You--Of course I meant it, you idiot.” she whispered into the hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be a second chapter! We shall see. If there as any seriously grave errors with this, please feel free to let me know.   
> As always, comment please!!!


End file.
